I Promise You I Will
by Iris Serinium
Summary: He was always there. She was always glad of it. He loved her. She loved him. But neither could find the words to say. HajiXSaya. Please Review. Songfic. Oneshot.


**_I Promise You I Will By Iris Serinium_**

**_A Blood+ songfic_**

**_rated K+_**

* * *

**_If you need a friend,  
don't look to a stranger,  
You know in the end,  
I'll always be there._**

Haji had always followed her. After her first hibernation. When she went to Russia. When she was in Vietnam. Even after the incident, he still went back to her in Okinawa. He had seen Kai, and her close friendship to him and Riku. It had almost been as though he was her chevalier, but it wasn't so. Haji thought it seemed strange, she had only been awake for about a year if he was right, and this boy should be a complete stranger to her, but it was like he was her best friend. It slightly comforted him to know that this boy would one day die, even though it was a gruesome and unkind thought, this boy would one day fade. And Haji would still be there.

**_And when you're in doubt,  
and when you're in danger,  
Take a look all around,  
and I'll be there._**

So many times, he had seen that look in her eyes. As she walked up to him on the deck of the ship, wanting to know about her past and he held out her sword. Her eyes, so unsure of it all. So unsure of the sword and his familiarity. So unsure who she was. She doubted herself so much. When danger came around, like when she was fighting the Chevalier in Vietnam, when she was fighting the imposter in Russia, when she fougth Solomon in the zoo. That look of strength and courage, the doubt gone. Afterwards, she always had the empty look in her eyes, as though she had nothing to go on. But if she would just look and see, she still had him, Haji to go on.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will._**

If he could tell her why he was always there, he would. If he could figure out what to say, he wouldn't always be so quite. But Haji couldn't find the words to say, and he knew if he said them aloud, she would be confused. His music could sometimes be called his language, just because it was the only way he truly expressed himself, his secret words. He played for her, and stayed with her, because he loved her. He loved Saya. He would always be there, in his music and by her side.

**_When your day is through,  
and so is your temper,  
You know what to do,  
I'm gonna always be there. _**

Even though she would get angry and sometimes moody or distant to everyone, Haji was always there. He would pull out his cello when she was mad, or tired, or something bothered her, or when she couldn't sleep. And he would play for her whenever, to soothe her and calm her when the day was through. He was always there, and Saya appreciated more than anyone knew.

**_Sometimes if I shout,  
it's not what's intended.  
These words just come out,  
with no gripe to bear._**

He put up with her even when she got angry with him, or would shout at him. Or even snap at him. He would remain silent, looking at her the grey eyes and taking the verbal abuse that he did not deserve. All to make her feel better. Then he'd play for her and calm her. He always took care of Riku, and kept Kai on track. He set David back up on his feet when he needed it and was always watching Louis's back. He suffered Mao's need and Okamura's whining. Lulu's constant questions, and Karman's rudeness. Haji put up with it all for her, with no gripes or complains.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you..._**

Sometimes Julia or Louis could see it. The way she felt about Haji. But no one was ever vocal about it, especially Saya herself. She didn't fully realize it, and she couldn't put it to words. She knew he probably wouldn't even understand if she tried to explain it to him. Mao told her to go for it, the guy follows her every move. But Saya just couldn't. She couldn't find what to say or how to express she loved him.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will.  
I gotta tell ya, I need to tell ya, I gotta tell ya, I gotta tell yaaaa ..._**

Kai could see it, how Haji felt for Saya and Riku could see it too. Kai didn't get why Haji wouldn't just go for it, he said Saya would understand. And Riku, never said anything about it. But gave him silent encouragement. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he did want to. With everything he had, he wanted to. He wanted to admit he loved her and he'd do anything for her but it just wouldn't come out. It was bursting at the seems, but he just couldn't say it. But somehow, right now he was approaching her.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you..._**

She leaned against the balcony guard rail. Saya wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't tell him. She shook her head trying to clear it, her hair flipping slightly. Like Haji would ever fall for her. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she turned around to see Haji. Saya let out a soft squeak as arms surrounded her and pulled her close, soft lips pressing against her own.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will ...  
I will...  
I will...  
I will_**

When he pulled back, he finally managed to say it. After so long, he found what he wanted to say. "I love you, Saya." Saya's eyes widened slightly, but fell into a gently look. "What took you so long?" She asked, pressing close to him. "I couldn't find the words to say." Haji repliede, hugging her close and kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Haji." Saya finally admitted. "Will you be here with me, always?" She suddenly asked after a moment. Haji nodded. "I promise you I will."

**_THE END_**

**_Story By Iris Serinium_**

**_Whom does not own this song or Blood+_**

**_"The Promise" Music by Anberlin_**

**_Check out more of Miss Serinium's stories at her fanfiction site_**

**_Buy Anberlin's new CD Cities at your nearest electronics store_**

**_Please Review this story you have read_**


End file.
